Electroplating processes for manufacturing structures such as copper or copper alloy circuit structures such as leads, traces and via interconnects are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the Castellani et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,985 entitled fine-Line Circuit Fabrication and Photoresist Application Therefor. Processes of these types are, for example, used in connection with the manufacture of disk drive head suspensions as disclosed in the following patents: Bennin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,885,299 entitled Low Resistance Ground Joints for Dual Stage Actuation Disk Drive Suspensions; Rice et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,746 entitled Integrated Lead Suspension with Multiple Trace Configurations; Hentges et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,144,430 entitled Multi-Layer Ground Plane Structures for Integrated Lead Suspensions; Hentges et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,929,252 entitled Multi-Layer Ground Plane Structures for Integrated Lead Suspensions; Swanson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,388,733 entitled Method for Making Noble Metal Conductive Leads for Suspension Assemblies; and Peltoma et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,531 entitled Plated Ground Features for Integrated Lead Suspensions. Processes of these types are used also in connection with the manufacture of camera lens suspensions as disclosed, for example, in the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 9,366,879 entitled Camera Lens Suspension with Polymer Bearings.
Superfilling and superconformal plating processes and compositions are also known and disclosed, for example, in the following articles: Vereecken et al, “The chemistry of additives in damascene copper plating,” IBM J. of Res. & Dev., vol. 49, no. 1, January 2005; Andricacos et al. “Damascene copper electroplating for chip interconnections,”,” IBM J. of Res. & Dev., vol. 42, no. 5, September 1998; and Moffat et al., “Curvature enhanced adsorbate coverage mechanism for bottom-up superfilling and bump control in damascene processing,” Electrochimica Acta 53, pp. 145-154, 2007. By these processes, electroplating inside trenches (e.g., photoresist mask trenches defining spaces for the structures to be electroplated) occurs preferentially in the bottom. Voids in the deposited structures can thereby be avoided. All of the above-identified patents and articles are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for enhanced circuit structures. There is also a continuing need for efficient and effective processes, including electroplating processes, for manufacturing circuit and other structures.